


Secrets- Part 1

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fiction, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-29
Updated: 2006-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: While working undercover as actors, Mulder finds out Doggett has been doing some acting of his own.





	Secrets- Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** None

  
Author's notes: None  


* * *


End file.
